


Под сенью волшебных холмов

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: English Fairy Tales, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Horror, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	1. Кэльпи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea_J_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Твоими собственными словами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557744) by [Lea_J_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair), [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon). 



В конюшню Ричард забрел неделе на второй своего добровольного рабства. К тому времени он успел понять, что в сидских холмах обязанности слуг переложены на малозаметных брауни, а то и вовсе на магию. Поэтому рассчитывал, что в послеобеденный час, когда скакунам задан корм, в просторных конюшнях дворца его никто не побеспокоит. А эльфийские кони бы были красивы, изящны под стать хозяевам и не могли не привлекать внимания рыцаря.  
В длинном полутемном помещении действительно было тихо, только лошади вздыхали, переступали с ноги на ногу да хрустели едой. Ричард прошелся вдоль просторных стойл, заглядывая через резные загородки и любуясь дивными животными. Гладить не рисковал, подозревая, что скверностью характера эти красавцы не уступают своим повелителям, хотя руки так и тянулись провести по шелковистому храпу и огладить гибкую шею.  
Чем дальше от входа, тем темнее становилось вокруг, словно эльфы берегли своих коней от солнечного света. В конце коридора журчал обложенный камнем фонтанчик, видимо, чтобы недалеко было ходить за водой. Ричард склонился к воде умыться, и услышал за спиной шумное фырканье. Обернулся, не дрогнув – люди так не звучат – и увидел коня дивной красоты. Он не был таким тонкокостным, как другие эльфийсие кони, напротив, его широкая грудь и крутые плечи вынесли бы и рыцаря на поле боя. Ричард не мог припомнить, кто из сидов, забравших его, ездил на этом красавце, но это было уже и не важно. Он протянул руку и коснулся бархатных ноздрей. Конь всхрапнул, переступил масляно блеснувшими в полутьме копытами и придвинулся ближе. Король отбросил длинную челку с мерцающих зеленью глаз, огладил крутую шею, в две руки в обхвате. Конь обернулся и следил за ним, нервно кося глазом. Ричард похлопал его по высокой холке, провел по изгибу спины, по мощному крупу с вычесанным заботливой рукой гербовым узором... И оказался впечатанным в стену высоким темноволосым мужчиной. Все с теми же, шальными, мерцающими зеленью глазами.  
\- Благородный господин разбирается в прекрасных конях? – Тонкая рука чуть слегка сжала горло короля, и Ричарду не надо было опускать глаза, чтобы осознать длину украшавших ее когтей. – Или, может быть, не только в конях? Может быть, господину предложить что-нибудь еще, столь же красивое?  
Нелюдь склонился ниже, шепча слова просто на ухо человеку и Ричард невольно вдохнул исходящий от него запах воды, тины и речных лилий. Рука на горле разжалась, ладонь уперлась в стену над головой короля, а фэйри отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы видеть лицо своей жертвы.  
\- Только пожелай, и я буду для тебя кем угодно, - он усмехнулся, обнажив длинные клыки, а потом его облик потек, изменяясь, как глина, и перед королем замелькали лица из прошлой жизни. Тихая улыбка королевы, темные глаза Омерля, запрокинутые головки и нежные шейки множества его любовниц, холодный взгляд Болингброка… Ричард вздрогнул и стряхнул с себя наваждение. Кэльпи расхохотался, безумно и зло, встряхивая головой и рассыпая жемчуг по голым плечам.  
\- Не хочешь? Умный смертный. – Когтистая рука вернулась на грудь и больно приложила лопатками о стену. – Умный, вкусно пахнешь страхом и злостью, понятно, почему ты нравишься высокородным. Слишком нравишься, жаль и дорого стоишь. Я бы хотел тебя познать, принимать твой жар и твою страсть. А потом пить твои крики прямо с губ, лаская твое сердце когтями.  
Кэльпи наклонился совсем близко, глубоко втянул в себя воздух и скользнул острым языком по уху едва дышащего короля.  
\- Жаль, что высокие рассердятся. Но может быть потом, когда выйдет срок – мы еще встретимся. Не забывай меня.  
Фйэри рассмеялся, отпрянул от человека и словно провалился в воду, обдав Ричарда напоследок волной брызг и мелких ракушек.


	2. Источник

За многие тысячи лет Фаолан приводил в свою постель сотню смертных. Кого-то приглашал и был горд согласием, кого-то заманивал колдовством, а кто-то рвался сам, опьяненный нездешней красотой вечноживущего сида. И не сказать, чтобы обладание человеческим королем было чем-то особенным, держал он в своих объятиях и королей и королев. Но что-то заставляло эльфа призывать к себе смертного ночь за ночью, и с неохотой делился он своей добычей с друзьями.   
Ричард не хотел приходить, это было видно, как на ладони. Но каждую ночь стискивал зубы и приходил, удерживая на лице горделивое и спокойное выражение. Раздевался, ложился как укажут, покорно прогибался под ладонями. И понятия не имел, что ложь его прозрачна, как вода в ручье. Чуть ли не с первой ночи Фаолан призывал его к себе не ради простого животного наслаждения, вовсе нет. Он любовался тем, как дрожь проходит по спине от прикосновения пальцев, слушал срывающееся дыхание и шипение сквозь зубы и пил, взахлеб, и не мог напиться, чистой энергией человека, яростью, что отдавала холодным железом, горчащей темной болью и редкими, острыми, как свежая полынь, вспышками удовольствия, которые человек не мог подавить. В которых не хотел себе признаться. Потом еще приходили злость, досада на себя, и на предающее тело, и пара капель затаенного горделивого злорадства, что в который раз не позволил инстинктам преодолеть силу разума. Это было смешно, грустно и неприятно, потому что эти чувства были не столь чисты и глубоки. Но всего ярче и вкуснее были гордость и сила короля, чистый поток, который и привлек когда-то эльфов в затхлые подземелья. Чувства редкой красоты.


	3. Смотри, как смотрим мы

Ричард не любил смотреть на себя в зеркало дольше, чем это было необходимо, чтобы придать себе приличный вид. Мог бы и вовсе не смотреть, приказав послушным домовым причесывать и одевать себя, но он считал это слабостью, недостойной мужчины. За несколько прошедших месяцев к нему вернулось здоровье, подорванное было в сыром подземелье, но, чтобы стереть следы пережитого с его лица, сытной пищи и солнца оказалось мало.  
В то утро Ричард сидел на камнях у лесного озера, читая книгу из библиотеки замка. В озерце водились мелкие разноцветные рыбешки, которых эльфийки часто подкармливали, и теперь они приплыли к берегу, надеясь, что им что-нибудь перепадет от человека. Не дождавшись подачки, рыбки затеяли игру, и громкий всплеск привлек внимание короля. Ричард отложил книгу и склонился к воде. Какое-то время наблюдал за рыбками, а потом перевел взгляд на свое лицо. Подернутая рябью вода была не самым лучшим зеркалом, но, по крайней мере, в ней были плохо видны морщинки.  
За спиной хлопнули тяжелые крылья, пахнуло горячим воздухом. Ричарду не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать Аделина.  
\- Любуешься своим отражением, прекрасный дхойне? - Фэйри присел за спиной, не прижимаясь, но делясь теплом.  
\- Пытаюсь понять, что вы в нем находите, - Ричард как можно небрежнее пожал плечами и попытался встать, но ему не позволили.  
Птичьи лапы, жесткие даже через три слоя ткани, легли на плечи и развернули короля обратно к воде. Ричарду совсем не хотелось видеть себя, особенно рядом с нечеловечески красивым фэйри, и он опустил голову, позволяя волосам упасть и затенить лицо.   
\- Не так, - когти Аделина царапнули кожу, когда он убрал длинные пряди со лба и щек и небрежно сгреб рыжую копну в кулак. Другой ладонью он обхватил его за подбородок, не позволяя отвести взгляд. - Смотри еще раз.  
Ричард послушно уставился на свое отражение. Без привычного обрамления волос, подчеркнутое серой чешуей когтистой лапы, его лицо казалось еще старше и мрачнее. Он недоуменно покосился на Аделина.  
\- Все равно не понимаешь? - Золотые ястребиные глаза сверкнули. - Хорошо, тогда смотри как мы.  
Виски Ричарда на мгновение сдавило болью, а когда он пришел в себя, ему показалось, что перед глазами плавают цветные пятна, как если бы он долго смотрел на солнце.   
\- Смотри, - снова шепнул фэйри, и Ричард опустил глаза.  
На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось - все та же морщинка между бровями, все та же горькая и презрительная складка у губ. А потом он увидел.   
_Губы кривит усмешка - его столько раз предавали, что он разучился улыбаться - на них бордовый отсвет, они искусаны в кровь. А под ним золото - это сорванные впопыхах и подаренные долгими нежными ночами поцелуи. В уголках глаз залегли морщинки, Аделин ведет когтем - так близко, человек так уязвим, что забывает дышать - но в этих морщинках тенями невыплаканные слезы, как бы ни было страшно и больно, все равно слез оказалось мало, а еще в них - память о смехе и любви. Неужели их было так много? И улбыка фэйри за спиной подтверждает - "Да было, ты просто забыл, закрылся в горе и темнице". Глаза темнее ночи, в них погас свет, но разве нужен он зимней полночью? Смотри внимательно, смертный, смотри и увидишь усталость, спокойствие, принятие и мудрость. Ричард смотрит в свое собственное лицо и читает в нем свое прошлое, свои ошибки и победы, читает то, чем он стал. Смотрит на залегшие под глазами тени, на заострившиеся скулы, и видит, что старше - не значит хуже. А потом Аделин разжимает кулак, и рыжие пряди рассыпаются свободной волной, зажигая на миг призрачную корону над его лбом._  
Аделин снова провел пальцами по его вискам. Ричарда передернуло от накатившего холода, и видения исчезли. Но отворачиваться от воды больше не нужно. Фэйри задержал руки на его коже, и человек обреченно сжался, ожидая привычного приказа идти в опочивальню. Но Аделин только рассмеялся и шепнул:  
\- Иногда достаточно просто смотреть.


End file.
